


Resist the Urge

by Tanalilt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mentions of other relationships Otacon's had, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanalilt/pseuds/Tanalilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation was something that Hal had always been terrible at resisting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resist the Urge

Temptation was something that Hal had always been terrible at resisting. He couldn’t help it; he was an impulsive person - always had been. When he was offered a second helping of dessert as a child, he would never turn it down. There was always one more episode he could fit in that night before falling into bed and oversleeping the next day. He could definitely slot that one more class into his schedule - 24 credit hours of classes was nothing!

He couldn't help himself from staring at Sniper Wolf when he was stuck in Alaska, finding himself falling in love after just a glimpse of her, enamored even more with each passing day. He couldn’t help himself from following Snake, one of the first people to show him real kindness in a very long time. And when Sunny was rescued the temptation to adopt her was too much; she had gone through enough trouble and it was his job, his impulse, to take care of her. 

So when Naomi grabbed his hand, dragging him about with an earnest look on his face, it was hard to resist the urge to smile back at her. When she leaned over onto his shoulders, asking him questions about Emma and always keeping contact with him, it was all he could do to keep his head forward, face growing warm. When her hand stilled his arm and when she told him he looked handsome without his glasses, he struggled, so badly, to keep from kissing her wonderful, smiling lips.

When she held his hand, looking at him so sweetly in the open body of the helicopter, temptation wore him away and he couldn't help but run his eyes up her chest, lingering a little too long on her breasts, up to her face and her lips that just looked so soft. Almost, he almost gave in when he told her to call him Hal, both of them leaning in before, he decided, with almost physical pain from self-restraint, against it. 

So when she pulled him down and straddled him, soft mouth meeting his and hands running down his arms and chest and kissing her back with just as much ferocity, he couldn’t help but give in. He had deserved it, after all; been such a gentleman, not taking her advances until they had overwhelmed him. 

Now, with the sweet sounds she was making, and the smooth skin of her stomach beneath his hands, he let himself stop thinking. He didn’t think about the noises they were making or Snake and Sunny sleeping twenty feet away. He didn’t think about his muttered attempts at conversations with Wolf, or long looks down Snake after a shower, or about the death of his sister, or the girls in high school that had pranked him and led him on for laughs. Just Naomi, and her soft skin, and her warm eyes, and the small voice in the back of his head.

For once, it said, everything was going to turn out alright.


End file.
